


Dream OneShots

by Bunny_Logan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Character Death, Eating Disorders, Hanahaki Disease, Prison, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Logan/pseuds/Bunny_Logan
Summary: I write some angst! Also, these usually come straight off of Discord so mwah!!<3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	1. I Want To Bleed

Tw: Death, graphic descriptions of wanting to self harm

"I wanna rip out my intestines," the words tumbled out of Dream, shaky coughs and broken breathe interrupting the words. Fear gripped the others, they have never seen Dream so vulnerable. Not even when Tommy locked him in prison did he look so small.  
"Throw them in the sea," Another rattled hack dribbled off his mouth. He was finally letting his thoughts out, no one can stop him now. Well, all but the death he was sure crept up on him.  
"I wanna raise the money to invest in plastic surgery," George whimpered at that, memories of compliments and insults finally hit for what they were. Guilt and happiness marred together, a fighting tide together.  
Dream let out a laugh as he spoke the next line. "I wanna cover my body in super sexy scars."  
Tommy flinched at that one, his own voice filled with poison bouncing through his mind. "Oh man, you sure are an ugly son of a bitch with all those scars."  
Dream let a trembling hand reach to someone, anyone, and Sapnap took it. Thin fingers, too thin, wrapped around warm ones, a smile spreading across the green man's face at that. "Cause I mean, aren't you supposed to burn if youre a star?"  
Puffy let out a sob, she told him that. It was just another story, late at night when they were both tired. But he took that to heart, apparently.  
"I want to be torn apart excruciatingly," it was nothing but a simple weight at Bad's knees. Yet it meant so much that he nearly wailed. Not his best friend, anyone but him.  
"I punish my body," Dream let out a little breathless giggle, "cause it's not good enough for me."  
Guilt filled Sam at that, he remembered speaking those words to Dream. "Maybe if you were good enough, Dream." They did nothing but echo through Sam's mind, as he stared at Dream, broken and weak.  
"The scary thoughts are spreading like a weed," Dream's smile dropped as his gaze move to Phil. He wanted his father to hold him once more, but Phil just stood there. Too trapped in self hatred and guilt to notice he had the chance to fix a single crack in their relationship.  
"The thoughts that say that I deserve to bleed," Techno didn't cry. He didnt sob like the rest of them. He did nothing but listen to Dream, it wasnt his turn to feel. And seeing the warmth in Dream as he realized that made it worth the desperate pain of pushing it down.  
"I wanna take a knife," Ranboo hated that he remembered. He always craved that ability but now with memories of green eyes filled with happiness, and little soft smiles, he couldnt help but hate that he remembered.  
"And draw a line across my chest," Wilbur didnt sob, but pretty tears fell down. They carried sadness and love, guilt and comfort. But he knew, deep down, it was never meant to be.  
Dream motioned with his other hand for Tubbo to come closer. His younger brother who he just wanted to protect, a child forced to be president. He knew that it didnt excuse Tubbo's action, but this once, Dream will imagine he cant see the poisonous guilt in his eyes. Imagine theres no tears falling down. "I wanna feel much better than I do when I am at my best."  
Quackity, funny, brutal Quackity, remembered giggles. Breathless wheezing of pure joy escaping the now broken man in front of him. "I wanna fly away from my own skin and find a better place."  
A better place, they had promised each other. A special place where they could go and emancipate. Thats they had promised, but instead drenched the ground with blood and war.  
Schlatt remembered when he could see innocent green eyes following him. They begged to be near, to follow in his foot steps. But now those green eyes were dull, and content. It didn't match the horror of his next line, "I wanna slash across what used to be my face."  
Punz had already felt guilty for betraying Dream. The prison was dark and lonely, he didnt deserve that. A happy chuckle broke through that thick haze of guilt before doubling it when he realized it was Dream. "I wanna be torn apart excruciatingly."  
"I punish my body cause it's not good enough for me!" A little yell echoed around the room, causing Fundy's ears to fall. His fiance, the man he was too quick to blame, and the man who let him. He wished he knew how to apologize.  
"The scary thoughts are spreading like a weed," Eret was a king. He has delt with loss, betrayal, and war. But he never told anyone of the times Dream would rock him after nightmares, or sing him soft songs. Eret was a king but even he bowed to the crushing crown of guilt.  
"The thoughts that say that I deserve to believe," Niki wanted to run and cling to her old best friend, who would cuddle and who had such a bubbly personality. The man in front of her wasnt Dream, he was only an echo now.  
"They said that it gets better," Karl wished he could remember anything more than feelings. All he felt was an echo of grief, a sliver of despair as he watched this. "But I guess that was a lie."  
"I guess we all just fake it till we die!," Bad wanted to cling to Sapnap and sob. He wanted to shake George and scream. But they all sat there silent in their misery.  
Phil held Tommy, even if Phil's nearly collapsing on him. Even when he can feel Techno' s burning wish to be held as well. Even as he could feel Wilbur's eyes crumble at the sight as the empty air around him grows colder. "Sympathy and love, we can extend to someone else."  
"But it's a bit harder when you have to love yourself," a whisper this time, warmth still intertwined with Dreams voice but it was less fervent now, softer like a sheep.  
Tw: Food disorder  
"I want to be torn apart excruciatingly," Dream finally let a tear fall down. It's nice to let it all out, even when he shouldnt and focus on the others.  
"I punish my body because it's not good enough for me," Dream remembered curling over a trash can, vomiting everything hes eaten plus more just so he could he good enough. Of course he hid under his mask after he realized he could never be, like a little baby.  
"The scary thoughts are spreading like a weed," He could feel them now, even, a constant hum. If he focused, he could hear the voices of twisted monsters.  
"The thought that said I deserve to be bleed," His scars are littered with pale scars and angry lines. He had already bled so much.  
"The thought that said I deserve to be," Dream was himself, despite all the flags and warning hes put into the world. He wasnt a fool, allowing some to get to know him.  
"The thought that said that I deserved to believe," and with that, Dream let go.


	2. Dream Harem Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was drowning in flowers that always made him happy.

Flowers littered around Dream, more than he can count. Pretty pale roses met dark ones, covering his lap and torso as he lay under them. A flustered smile over took his face as he remembered how he got them.  
Orange roses from Fundy, admiration shining in his eyes as he handed Dream them. Rushed excitment caused his tail to shake, causing Dream to giggle as he took them.  
Wilbur held yellow roses as a good luck gift. Nervousness brought a shake to the brunette's leg, guilty as he remembered how jealous he used to be. Yet nothing but warmth, joy, and absolutely affection could be found in his eyes as he spotted Dream. Delightfully handing Dream the roses, stuttered whispers of care and love passed through his lips.  
George didnt allow Dream to see the roses until after their date, leaving a sense of mystery in the air. Unique blue flowers, so utterly rare, sat on the smaller's desk before he handed them to the blond. A quiet kiss between the two brought an impossible amount of love to Dream's chest.  
Techno handed him red roses, a matching color spreading across his cheeks. "Just shut up and take them," he announced, despite the love and desire in his eyes as he watched Dream flush harder than Techno, passion and appreciation blossoming in his chest as he held them.   
Sapnap had surprised him with peach roses, genuine love dancing in his eyes. Sincere gratitude laced Dream's voice as he thanked him for them.  
Lavender roses appeared with a note in his kitchen, enchantment and mystery sparking up from finding out who sent it. Wonder overtook him as he stared at the splendid flowers in front of him.   
Sam tried hiding the green bouquet behind him before sighing and handing them to Dream. Whispers of love and a wish to live with each other passed through gentle kisses of gratitude. Lively smiles lasted through out the night, and Sam didnt want to let go of his waist as their relationship grew.   
White roses appeared with another note, from someone different this time. The note was innocent and pure, filled with youthful love and promises of eternal loyalty.  
Dream was surrounded in roses and in love, and that was enough to make him happy.


	3. My pretty Angel- AwsamDream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw!! Toxic Sam, Tommy's dead <3, and Hope's dead

Dream was fragile. Maybe Sam had a hand in making that so, but he was cracked glass, always so close to shattering. He needed to be protected, from the wars and blood that soaked this land.   
When the prison was finished, Sam knew he wanted to put Dream in there. He wouldn't be able to escape, but no one would be able to get in. He could finally protect his little song bird from the SMP's failures.   
Tommy was a test. Dream had been breaking beautifully in the prison, always so quick to adorably cuddle Sam when he came. Hes been good and he wanted to see how Dream would react to someone filthy, someone tainted.   
And of course Dream was kind to him, Dream was his sweet angel after all. Tommy was being mean when he insulted the blond, even if Sam knew they had bad blood. Dream was so ready to be friends.  
And then Tommy killed Hope, chuckles spilling from his mouth as his love dropped in front of his cat, a birthday present from Sam. Sam didnt like that he hurt Dream.  
Blood spilled easily from Tommy's face as Sam stared at him. He heard talk of letting Dream out and this was the perfect opportunity to get Dream to stay!  
Whispered sobs came from Dream as he clung to Sam. His baby was dead, and the killer laughed.   
Sam sighed as he pressed a kiss to Dream's head. "Its ok, I know you didnt mean to kill Tommy."  
Dream's breathe stuttered as he stared up at Sam in horror. "But I-"  
Sam dug his nails into Dream, ignoring the small yelp of pain. "Its ok, baby, you dont have to lie to me. I was there"  
A laugh nearly escaped the creeper hybrid as he watched Dream's mind run. Dream didnt kill Tommy but it would be fun to convince him he did.


	4. Addicting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George was always opposites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this should be in Discord ideas, yes its small, hush/lh

Dream always cared too much. Burning and passionate, attached to everyone and everything he could get his hands on, Dream was a burning star, so close to falling.   
George never cared enough. Excitment fluttered by like a wandering butterfly, coming and going by so fast. Whenever someone or something happened that caused George to feel, he would watch it like a hawk until that feeling left.   
"You know, Dream," George spoke, facing the burning and popping lava. "You've stop interesting me."  
Dream paled, he knew this was going to happen. He always played the fool, played the jester for the king, but even hed run out of jokes. Dream was desperate for his interest, but he knew it would fade.   
It was George turning to him, intertwining their hand, that surprised him. A little smirk spread across the brunettes face as he pulled Dreams face down to his. "You're addicting instead."


End file.
